


blue

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler should have known it would never work out. You can't tie down the fucking ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so jumbled and awful and stupid I don't think anyone will like it. But I like the end, and I usually suck at endings.

Josh was the ocean. He was a wave, with soft, white hands that pushed and pushed on to the sand.

He was the tide, a rise and fall rise and fall, never steady but always moving with a purpose.

Josh was the ocean. He would have disagreed, had Tyler told him all of these thoughts flowing throughout his brain. Oceans are beautiful, simple as that. Josh was not beautiful.

Cold harsh blue, that was Josh. But harsh was never too harsh, and cold was _never_ cold. Josh was the kind of cold that people longed for. More like a chill.

Tyler was a volcano, burning hot. Scalding hot, hot enough to ruin lives, but Josh always demanded _he_ was the important one.

Stupid. So stupid.

He was screwed from the start.

Tyler should have known it would never work out. You can't tie down the fucking ocean.


End file.
